xmen_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine (New Timeline)
Wolverine (James "Jimmy" Howlett, or more commonly, Logan) is a mutant with claws, animal-like senses and regenerative healing. Having been a long-lived mutant, Logan's life has been filled with blood, war and betrayal. Logan is known to be the best friend you could have, and the worst enemy you could possibly imagine. Wolverine is the ultimate weapon. History James "Jimmy" Howlett was born in 1832 in northwestern Canada. In 1845, James lies sick in his bed while Victor keeps him company. James' father arrives to check in on him before heading downstairs to settle a dispute with Victor's father, Thomas Logan. James hears a gunshot and runs down to see what has happened. His father had been shot by Thomas. It is under this grief-stricken incident that James' mutation begins to manifest, with bone claws slowly emerging from his knuckles. In a wild rage, he screams and impales Thomas with his new claws. However, just before he dies, Thomas reveals to James that he is his real father. James runs away after his mother Elizabeth is horrified by her son's mutation. As he is running, Victor catches up with him and vows that since they were brothers, they would look out for each other no matter what. Over the next 120 years, James and Victor will fight for the United States in numerous wars - including the American Civil War, World War I (on the Western Front), World War II (both participating in the D-Day Invasion), and the Vietnam War. Sometime during 1945, James transfers from the European front to the Pacific front, where he is captured by Japanese forces prior to August 9, and is sent to a POW camp near Nagasaki. During the Nagasaki bombing on August 9, 1945, James saves the life of Ichirō Yashida, a young officer in the Japanese Imperial Army. After saving his life, Yashida thanks him and offers a Japanese samurai sword as a token gratitude. James refuses, but says to hold onto it for him, promising to return for it in the future. In 1962, while traveling the world searching for mutants to fight the Hellfire Club, a young Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr come across James in a bar. They introduced themselves, but before they can continue, he dismisses them. So they leave him be and train and teach the mutants they have. In 1973, Wolverine is hired to act as a bodyguard to a young woman but enters a sexual relationship with her against the rules. After sleeping with the woman he is supposed to be protecting, Wolverine's body is taken over by his future self's mind due to Shadowcat's powers in order to change the future. He tried to talk with them, but they told Gwen to leave and shot at him, but he killed them and went to find Professor X. Wolverine then goes to the X-Mansion where he makes a rough encounter with Hank McCoy. Wolverine finally sees Charles and asks his help, who reluctantly agrees. They plan to break Magneto out of prison for killing President John F. Kennedy. The three first head to Peter Maximoff's house and asks him to help. At the Pentagon, Charles, Wolverine, Quicksilver and Hank sneak into the facility and free Erik. While pursuing and capturing Mystique, Wolverine sees William Stryker and has traumatic flashbacks. In 2023, Wolverine starts violently shaking and stabs Shadowcat with his claws. Back in 1973, he briefly does not know why he’s there and who young Charles is. Later, when a depressed Charles is unable to use Cerebro to find Mystique, Logan has him use his mind as a "bridge" to his future self, allowing the two Charles Xavier's to communicate through him. The future Charles Xavier convinces his past self not to give up and he is able to use Cerebro once more. As Wolverine, Professor X and Hank go to the unveiling of the Sentinels to find Mystique, the Sentinels begin attacking the public. Magneto lifts an entire stadium and transports it to surround the White House and puts all but one Sentinel on lookout, and makes it go after Wolverine and Beast. Wolverine attacks it but Magneto stabs him with reinforcement steel then drowns him in a nearby river. While Wolverine is incapacitated, his actions lead to the past Charles Xavier finishing what he started and changing the future. Upon the connection being broken, Wolverine's future self returned to 2023 while Mystique impersonated Stryker to retrieve him from the river and took custody of him. Over the next 50 years, Logan joined the X-Men, and the crisis his future self went back into the past to avert never occurred. Essentially, this Wolverine was erased when his consciousness was replaced by his Original Timeline counterpart when he woke up in 2023, making him dead, in a sense. Having successfully altered the timeline, Wolverine awakens in the Xavier Institute in the new future at precisely the same time he was sent back in time, to find Shadowcat, Rogue, Iceman, Colossus, Beast, Professor X and to his shock, Cyclops and Jean Grey alive again. Wolverine visits Professor X and reveals he has just finished time traveling and asks what happened in the last fifty years, apparently possessing no memory of the events of the new timeline. A delighted Professor X tells him they have a lot to catch up on. Category:Characters Category:Howlett family Category:X-Men Category:New Timeline